Mad World
by christinejefferson
Summary: FP is in jail, Jughead is switching schools, but FP has a surprise that will change that. Can Jughead deal with the secrets that Riverdale holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Paint it Black**

I was walking Betty home from Pop's. "I met the foster family. They seem nice."

"Juggie, I don't want you to go there. It will change things." Betty stopped and turned to me with a serious expression on her face.

I put my hand on her face, "Betty things have already changed." Then my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jug, I need to talk to you."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Cut the shit Jughead. I need you to come see me. NOW." My dad hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Betty reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My dad wants to talk to me. Apparently it's important."

"What could he want?"

"No idea. Let's get you home before your mom sends out a search party." We finished walking to Betty's house hand in hand. We stood on the doorstep. "I'll call you and let you know what's up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I can handle it." I gave her a kiss. "I love you. Now go get some sleep."

"I love you too Jughead Jones." She gave me a big hug and a kiss. After the front door closed behind her I turned to walk to the police station. Butterflies awoke in the pit of my stomach. Last time I saw my dad he told me he never wanted to see me again. After everyone learned the truth about who Jason's killer was I assumed that he didn't actually mean that he never wanted to see me, but this surprise was definitely not a good one. My dad doesn't trade in small surprises; he's a go big or go home kind of guy. I stopped at the front door of the police station, my hands on the handles. I seriously contemplated turning around and going back to Archie's. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open and walked to the reception desk.

"Mr. Jones, are you here to see your father?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over." The middle aged woman had a stern expression on her face.

"Make an exception for Jughead." The Sheriff walked up behind the receptionist.

"Yes sir. I will call an officer to walk you back."

"Nonsense, Jughead come with me."

"Yes sir." I didn't want to say much to Sheriff Keller; last time we were in the same room together he accused me of murder.

"Your father has been a busy man tonight. Lots of visitors." He was trying to get information from me.

"Apparently he's got some loose ends to tie up."

"Well here you go Jughead. If you need anything just holler." Sheriff Keller unlocked the door, I walked through, and he locked it behind me. I walked down the row of cells; there were a couple of occupants, but I got to the last one and realised we weren't alone. There was another person on the outside of the bars. She was young, a little bit heavy, but otherwise pretty enough. She must be his lawyer.

"Jughead thank god you're here."

"What do you want dad?"

"I have a few things I need to tell you. I should have a long time ago, but I was waiting for the right time, and now I'm here." He took a deep breath. I looked closer he had been crying, his eyes were red, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Jughead, your mom's never coming back to Riverdale. I signed her divorce papers a month ago."

"How could you not tell me." I screamed and hit the wall. The woman backed away.

"Let me finish," I turned to face him, my face felt hot, and my stomach was filled with rage. "I met someone." Then it clicked in my head. This woman was his girlfriend; my mom's replacement.

"And this is your girlfriend. Isn't she a little young for you?"

"JUGHEAD JONES YOU WILL LET ME FINISH." My dad didn't yell at me often, and when he did it was never good. "She's not my girlfriend she's my wife. We got married today so that you can stay out of foster care. Jughead meet Annalisa."

"You can call me Anna. Jughead I've been looking forward to meeting you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I'm sorry I got angry it's not your fault." I extended my hand and Anna extended hers opening her jacket a little. Then I realised Anna wasn't fat she was pregnant. My dad saw the look on my face and interrupted the handshake.

"Anna can I have a moment with my son?"

"Of course I'll come and visit you in a couple days," she gave him a weak smile, "Jughead I'll wait for you in the lobby." She turned and walked out.

"Jughead come here." I walked toward my dad. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I need you to take care of her. Please."

"Dad how could you not tell me that you were having another child?" He grabbed my hand through the bars.

"Jug, I wanted to tell you sooner. I needed to show you that I could change; that this time it was real. Then I ended up here. I know it's not fair, what I'm asking you to do, but that child is family and I need you to make sure that the baby, and Anna, stays safe. She's not like us Jug; she doesn't understand what's really out there. She's innocent."

"She's like Betty."

"Exactly son. She also lives in the Riverdale district; you won't have to transfer. I know this is big, but please."

"I'll make sure they're safe."

"Thanks Jug."


	2. Chapter Two: Blood in Blood Out

Chapter Two: Blood in Blood Out

I was waiting in the lobby for Jughead, shifting my weight on either foot. The scenarios were swimming in my head: what if Jughead runs away, what if he doesn't give me a chance, what if FP never gets out. "You can do this Anna," I whispered to myself trying to give myself a pep talk. The Serpents were easy to win over, but Jughead would be a different story. I heard footsteps down the hall and all of a sudden I felt like vomiting. Never had a member of the male species made me that nervous. Winning over the stepson that's parents had screwed over time and again would not be easy, but I was determined. Jughead approached me. "Are you ready to go," I asked him gently?

"Yeah." Jughead was curt. I led the way to the car.

"I hope you like the house. You can decorate your room however you want." I tried to start some kind of conversation; I've never really been comfortable with silence.

"I'm sure it's fine." Four words this time; an improvement. "How did you meet my dad?" Woah, there it was. The story I was hoping to avoid.

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear that yet."

"Tell me or I'll leave." Like father like son. Ultimatums were FP's favored way of getting what he wants.

"Your dad saved my life." Now I was the one avoiding conversation.

"How?"

"My ex-husband was a customer. He put all his money right here," I tapped the inside of Jughead's elbow, "when he spent everything we had he started pimping me out. Eventually that didn't bring him enough money, which he blamed on me. Your dad came to collect, and my ex sold me to him to settle his debts."

"My dad bought you?!" Jughead shot me an incredulous look.

"That's when your mom left. Mind you he never touched me, not until later. Your dad gave me a job at the bar. He gave me my life back."

"I'm still stuck on the fact my dad bought a person."

I pulled into the driveway. "Jughead, he bought a whore and turned her into a kingpin." The look on his face told me he understood. "Well here we are, home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3: We're Not Gonna Take It

I'll give her points for location. We were only a block away from Betty and Archie. I slammed the door shut on her '66 Nova, nice car actually. The house was much nicer than I had ever lived in, maybe this could work. I walked up the cobblestone driveway and followed her into the living room. I could tell the house had recently been remodeled. "You live here?" I really hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

"I got the insurance money when my ex-husband went missing. Your dad helped me fix it up." I shot her a look of disbelief. "He really is very talented." I raised my eyebrows even higher. "You know, when he's not drinking." At least she's realistic. "Let me show you your room." I followed Anna up the stairs. "Your bathroom is in here," she pointed to a door on the left of the landing, "it has everything you need. If the brands aren't right we can go to the store tomorrow."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"I wasn't really sure what a sixteen year old boy needs." She kept walking down the hall, " this is your room." She opened the door; I couldn't help but smile. I'd never had a real room of my own. "I know it's plain, but if you want to change anything just let me know," she grabbed my hand gently, I flinched, "Jughead, I know you don't know me, hell you probably don't even like me, but I really do want us to be family."

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number, but the voice on the other end was familiar.

"Jug. My dad." He was crying and I could barely understand.

"Arch you need to use your words."

"Hospital." My face fell.

"Anna," I dropped my bag on the floor and hung up the phone, "I need to go to the hospital."

"Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Archie's dad is hurt. I need to leave now."

"I'll drive you."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll drive you." This time her voice was firm; it reminded me of my dad when he put his foot down; it gave me chills.

"Fine." We rushed down the stairs and to the car. She drove to the hospital and we made it in record time; Anna could have been a race car driver in a previous life. She expertly drifted the car into a parallel parking spot in the front. "You don't have to come inside."

"Jughead," she grabbed my bicep and I turned to face her, "I'm not sure if you're reckless or stupid, but Riverdale isn't safe anymore. It's my job to keep you safe and I'm not going to fail."

"I've survived this long."

"I'm going to walk you inside. Then I'll leave I have some business to take care of anyway." She let go of my arm and started walking inside. I found my friends huddled up in the ER waiting room crying. Betty stood up.

"Juggie it's bad."

"What happened?" I asked wrapping her in a hug.

"Mr. Andrews got shot." She said between sobs.

"How bad is it?"

"They don't know yet," her eyes finally landed on Anna, "Juggie is this your foster mom?"

"No, Betty this is my step-mom, Anna."

"It's nice to meet you." Betty smiled, expertly hiding her shock.

"It's nice to meet you too." Anna turned to me, "Jughead, I have to go. You stay here with your friends and call me when you want me to pick you up." She held her hand out for my phone, which I handed to her, and she entered her number in my contacts.

ANNA'S POV*

I left the hospital and drove to the White Wyrm. I pulled into FP's spot.

"Hey, Hot Dog." I stopped, crouched down, and ruffled his scruff.

"Anna, where have you been?" Tiny Tony yelled rushing out the door.

"The hospital," Tony's eyes grew concerned, "not for me, Fred Andrews was shot."

"Fuck."

"This is bad for us. Make sure everything is clean the cops are going to be all over us." Tony nodded. I walked into the bar. The bartender had my usual ready, a cherry tonic, a very tame drink for this bar, but no alcohol for me. I grabbed it and nodded to him, "I'm going to the office I have work to do." I sat in FP's office and turned to the computer. I was pouring carefully over hours of video footage from the surveillance system. Then someone pounded on the door. "What do you want?" I screamed.

"Woah, it's just me."

"Jughead what are you doing here? And tell me why you brought your friend. This isn't a place for you."

"Archie needs a place to stay." I saw him turn to the computer screen, it was paused on an intimate moment between me and FP, PG, but intimate. "What are you doing?"

I motioned for them to sit down. "I know that somewhere there's video of Clifford Blossom threatening FP and forcing him to hide the kid's body."

"And if you find it he walks." The redhead replied.

"Exactly, but I've been over every video in the system and it's not there." I turned off the monitor, "this thing with your dad is bad, Archie. Bad for all of us. We have to figure it out before the police."

"They're going to try and pin it on The Serpents."

"No, Jughead they're going to try and pin it on me. I will not give birth to this baby in a cell next to your father."

"You're sure none of them," Jughead pointed out the door to the bar below, "had anything to do with it."

"You mean because they were fired," Jughead nodded, "they were fired by Hermiome not Fred. If they were going to shoot anyone it would be her. Jughead they liked Fred. He earned their respect. He gave them a chance, and he took you in."

Archie slammed his fist on the desk. "This isn't fair."

I put my hand on his fist, "life isn't fair, but we're not gonna take it."


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

I couldn't sleep. Today had been just too weird; explaining to my friends that my dad had married some girl without even telling me. I didn't tell them the whole story; just what was necessary. I pulled on a t-shirt and went downstairs to get a drink of water. The light was on in the kitchen; I guess I'm not the only one that couldn't sleep. Anna was there wearing one of my dad's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. It was the first time I saw her without her arms and legs covered; her skin was scarred, healed cuts and burns covered her body.

"Impreasive aren't they?" She spoke without even turning around. She was cooking something.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, I was just hungry I didn't know that you were down here." I felt stupid. She pulled two bowls down from the cupboard and filled them with with goopy substance.

"It tastes better than it looks, my grandma used to make it for me when I was young." She pulled out a bar stool and sat next to me.

" He really did save your life." I said right before I took a bite of what turned out to be cinnamon applesauce and it did actually taste really good.

"I would have died that night had he not made that deal. I spent weeks in the hospital, and when I got out I found out my ex husband went missing."

"Was he ever found?"

"No, after a few months he was pronounced dead." I immediately grew suspicious. We finished eating and went back to bed. Thoughts were spinning in my head trying to sort out the possibility that she, or my dad, had killed her ex husband for revenge, or insurance money. I drifted off to sleep; a few hours later I heard an alarm coming from Anna's room. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a new t-shirt, and my hat. I walked down the stairs and poured myself a bowl of cheerio's.

"I thought you would sleep in." Anna said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I guess I'm a morning person," I said with a mouth full of cereal, "where are you going this morning?"

"I'm going to visit your dad. He's hidden that video and I want to know where it is."

"You think he's just going to give it to you?"

"No, if he's sitting in jail he's protecting someone."

"But Blossom is dead. He can't hurt anyone."

"But if he had some kind of information he could."

"So I guess you should convince him."

"Come with me Jughead." I wrote Archie a note just in case he woke up before noon and followed her out to the car. She drove to the station and we followed an officer to his cell.

" Back so soon?" FP was amused.

"You know what I want." They looked at each other with fire in their eyes. In this moment it was hard to tell if they wanted to kill each other or fuck each other, both probably.

"You know I can't give it to you."

"You'd rather rot in jail than be with your family?"

"I'm doing this for my family." My dad yelled at her slamming his fist into the wall.

"Don't play the martyr FP. It's not a good look for you."

"Fine, come here." He grabbed her through the bars and kissed her, I turned away not wanting to see. A cop came running through the hall.

"No touching!" The cop yelled.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off her." Dad said coyly. "They're just leaving. It's good to see you Jughead." He said before we turned around and walked out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Anna put up a hard not speaking until we got to the car. She then spit something out into her hand. "Is that a flash drive?" My voice filled with disbelief.

"We got what we came for." Anna's face filled with joy.


End file.
